Technical Field
The invention relates to a building component suitable as ceiling, wall, roof and/or floor element.
Such building components are usually employed in prefabricated building. The objective hereby is a reduction in the building costs so that an acceptable purchase price is obtained for a buyer. The prefabricated ceiling, wall, roof and floor elements are however each manufactured separately to their individual specifications and so are all different structural components. Another important development in the building industry is the arranging of energy-saving systems, for instance solar collectors, in order to reduce energy costs. These are expensive systems, however, and for this reason and because of the fact that they must be installed as additional structural components, they increase building costs considerably.